Una nueva aventura, volviendo a la niñez
by metitus
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si el deseo de Pilaf no solo hubiera afectado a Goku? ¿Que pasaría si hubieran habido más consecuencias por pedir ese deseo? He aquí nuestra versión de esta aventura. Un fic de Mutty y Apolonia.
1. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes nos pertenecen... sólo hacemos una historia que no nos proporciona dinero, solo placer de dejar volar nuestra imaginación

**Una nueva aventura, volviendo a la niñez**

_Un fic de Mutty y Apolonia_

----

Las se tornarían difíciles esa mañana en que todo cambió...

"Ubb¿por qué siempre eres tan amable con tu enemigo¡Con más fuerza¡Vamos!"

"Ssí señor Goku¡¿pero no será demasiado para que el templo lo resista?!"

"¡¡Vamos, has tu mejor esfuerzo¡¡Quiero que me ataques con todas tus fuerzas!!"

----

"Ahh Gran Pilaf¿¿qué fue eso??"

"No lo sé Shuu, pero ahora que tenemos las esferas deberíamos ir a investigar, no vaya a ser que alguien quiera robárnoslas"

"Pero Gran Pilaf¿si es alguien poderoso que vamos a hacer?"

"¿Cómo que vamos a hacer¡Ustedes se enfrentarán con el sujeto y lo derrotarán¿Qué más pensaban?"

"Pee...ro Gran Pilaf, yo mejor diría..."

"¡Cállate cabeza de perro! Ya te dije claramente lo que vamos a hacer..."

Los tres ladrones comenzaron a caminar cuidadosamente, sosteniendo la caja con las 7 esferas, ya tenían todo listo para pedir ese deseo que tanto anhelaban hace tantos años... por fin estaban por conquistar el mundo, por fin, después de más de 40 años el mundo sería gobernado por el Gran Pilaf y sus fieles servidores, Shuu y Maii. Caminaron cautelosos, revisando cualquier resquicio del templo que profanaron, tratando de buscar la fuente de los fuertes temblores... hasta que encontraron una puerta semi-abierta, y ahí estaban, dos poderosos guerreros, arrojándose el uno al otro, casi sin piedad alguna, atacándose como si fuera una batalla decisiva para el universo. Un guerrero morocho, de cabello con forma de cresta, joven al parecer, y otro muy fornido, con un traje azul, pantalones amarillos y un cinto blanco, con un cabello puntiagudo que les hacía recordar a alguien... pero todavía no podían recordar a quien.

Temblando un poco Shuu miró a su rey "Gran Pilaf... creo que no vamos a poder derrotar a esos jóvenes... se ven demasiado fuertes"

Decepcionado Pilaf dijo entre dientes "Sé que tienes razón Shuu, pero esta vez vamos a tener que escapar, no podemos permitir que nos arrebaten lo que nos pertenece otra vez... pero hay algo en ese guerrero que me deja pensando... me hace recordar a alguien."

Maii comenzó a temblar sin poder parar, haciendo que Shuu y Pilaf se voltearan a verlo, mientras ambos lo miraban fijamente, Maii comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, con el rostro azul por haberse dado cuenta de algo que no debía.

"¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Maii¿Qué demonios viste?" espetó Pilaf.

"Ee..el guerrero de cabello alborotado... es.. el.. e..l..."

"¡¡El que¡Habla de una vez!" Gritó furiosa Shuu.

"Es el chiquillo... ¡¡_Goku_!!"

Los tres quedaron paralizados, mientras que Goku y Ubb seguían entrenando sin notar las invasivas pequeñas presencias.

"Debemos huir... no podemos permitir que nos arrebate nuestra oportunidad otra vez... debemos buscar la manera de deshacernos de él, y así evitar que interfiera en nuestros planes."

"Gran decisión maestro... ¡huyamos lo más rápido posible!"

"¡Corramos por este pasillo gran Pilaf!"

Los ladrones apresuraron el paso y llegaron a un gran salón lleno de objetos raros y antiguos, "¡Gran Pilaf este lugar es perfecto para llamar al dragón y pedir nuestro deseo!"

Shuu temblaba nervioso al decir estas palabras, toda una vida en busca de las esferas, les faltaba tan poco cuando...

"Señor Goku este entrenamiento fue muy agotador¡ya casi no siento mis brazos!"

"Vamos Ubb, mejor tomemos un buen descanso y comamos algo," Goku caminaba en dirección al pasillo, "Señor creo que se acercan" Maii sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, si los descubrían todo acababa; adiós deseo, adiós esferas, adiós conquistar el mundo...

"¡Guarden silencio idiotas!" Pilaf sabía muy bien que si Goku los descubría sería tal cual como las otras veces, una pelea, Goku los derrota y todo seria como siempre, volver a intentarlo..._"maldición no permitiré que ese chiquillo interfiera en nuestros planes otra vez_"-

Mientras los tres invasores caminaban sigilosamente por el templo, sin querer Shuu tiró uno de los jarrones, haciendo que Maii y Pilaf se miraran presos del terror, mientras espiaban a los dos guerreros que recién terminaban su arduo entrenamiento.

"¿Qué fue eso señor Goku?" preguntó Ubb con curiosidad.

"La verdad no tengo idea¿quieres ir a investigar?" respondió alegremente Goku.

"Oh dios... nos van a encontrar" Susurró temblorosa Maii.

"Maldito perro tonto, tenías que hacer uso de tu torpeza una vez más, en el momento menos oportuno" susurró casi inaudible, reprochando a su servidor por su inoportuna ineptitud.

"Corramos, vamos a la superficie del templo e invoquemos a este Dragón... no podemos perder más tiempo" dijo Pilaf desesperado, sintiendo una vez más como se acercaba a su derrota, como su sueño se desmoronaba una vez más, ya no podía soportarlo más.

----

"¡¡Vegeta¿Dónde demonios te metiste¡Ya te dije mil veces que no voy a dejar que entrenes a Bra! Demonios ¡Te juro que si no apareces no te voy a dar de comer por un mes¡Y OLVÍDATE DE TU POSTRE POR LAS NOCHES POR UN AÑO¡VEGETA!"

"Ay, ya mujer, que estruendosa te has vuelto, más vieja y más ruidosa; ya te dije que con la mocosa haré lo que se me plazca, y si ella acepta entrenar, no tienes nada que hacer al respecto¡fin de la historia!" Dijo cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra el filo de la puerta del laboratorio donde su mujer estaba sentada frente al monitor, con una mirada desesperada, llena de furia.

"Ah, no Vegeta... ¡ni se te ocurra! Ya fue suficiente con que te deje enseñarle a volar y hacer lucecitas con las manos¿no te parece suficiente?"

"Te he dicho mil veces que hables con propiedad, mujer terca. No son lucecitas, son ataques, y mi hija no será una debilucha que no pueda enfrentarse ni a un mosquito¿entiendes¿O es que acaso pretendes que toda la vida esté yo para protegerla¿O que no te pones a pensar en eso tampoco?" Observó el razonante príncipe, haciéndole notar a su esposa ese pequeño gran detalle.

Resignada, Bulma hizo a un lado el teclado de su computadora y tomó la caja de cigarrillos que tenía en el cajón, para encenderse uno y apaciguar su ira momentáneamente. "Mira Vegeta, sé que tienes razón, pero creo que Bra también tiene derecho a ser una persona normal, también es humana¿sabes?"

"Y también Saiyajin, y no sólo eso, lleva _mi_ sangre en sus venas, y no voy a permitir que desaproveche su herencia, no voy a dejar que _mi_ hija sea una vergüenza y no pueda defenderse de nimiedades siquiera, así que no hay más nada de que discutir mujer, la mocosa entrenará, y será digna de llevar sangre de estirpe en su ser. Fin de la historia." Espetó acercándose a su mujer para apagarle el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano.

"Ay Vegeta, sabes que ya no puedo pelear contigo, eres muy necio a veces, por suerte Bra es bastante grandecita como para decidir que hacer, pero te juro que si fuese más joven, no ganarías siempre con esa terquedad que tienes." Dijo molesta al ver como su cigarro era apagado, y como el príncipe le sonreía victorioso.

"Ja, eso lo quiero ver mujer. Por lo menos yo gano sin hacer jugarretas sucias..."

Fue en ese momento que Bulma notó a que se refería su amado esposo, haciéndola esbozar una maliciosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a su lindo marido.

"Vamos Veggie, bien sabes que lo disfrutas tanto como yo." Dijo levantándose de su silla para tomar a su marido de la cintura, y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"Basta mujer, no vas a doblegarme de esa manera tan barata."

"Eso decías cuando recién llegabas a mi casa, y mírate, hace veinte años que lo vienes diciendo." Dijo riendo tiernamente mientras acariciaba la espalda de su pareja.

"Sabes mujer... creo que podemos solucionar este asunto en otro lugar."

"Estoy muy de acuerdo Veggie... ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?"

"Mejor pregúntate que tengo pensado hacer contigo, mujer" Dijo sensualmente a su oído, mientras la levantaba para cargarla a su habitación, como si estuvieran recién casados.

----

"Papá¿me ayudarías a bajar estas compras del auto? Están bastante pesadas." Dijo sonriente la rubia, mientras sostenía las llaves del Aero-coche.

"Yo me pregunto Marron¿realmente necesitas comprar tanta ropa cada vez que vas a la ciudad?" Preguntó un cansado Krillin mientras abría la puerta de Kame-house.

"Vamos Krillin, es una niña, tiene todo el derecho a comprarse prendas bonitas, además tienes una niña preciosa... aunque no tan linda como su mami," Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente el Maestro Roshi, mirando de soslayo a una enfurecida Dieciocho.

"¿Cuantas veces le tengo que repetir viejo decrépito que deje de mirarme así?" Gritó fúrica Dieciocho, alzando su puño listo para propinarle un golpe al degenerado anciano.

"Vamos querida, ya sabes como es el Maestro, no te enfurezcas así" Trató de calmarla Krillin, agitando sus manos.

"¡YA CÁLLATE¡Ve a ayudar a la niña con sus compras, AHORA! Y tú..." dijo volviendo a mirar al Maestro que ahora palidecía del terror. "Mejor déjate de estupideces y no vuelvas a hacer comentarios desubicados, porque la próxima vez tendrás que rogarle a Kami por tu vida¿entendiste?"

"Ssí... creo que yo también iré a ayudar a Marron a bajar esas cosas."

El Maestro salió corriendo tras de Krillin, mientras Krillin abría la puerta para comenzar su tarea de organizar las nuevas compras de su niña.

"Ay, hija, deberías dejar de comprar tantas cosas, tu padre ya no puede andar haciendo tanta fuerza, ya sabes que no soy tan fuerte como hace unos años."

"Vamos papá, son solo unas cuantas bolsas... no te hagas tanto problema, no es tanto, vamos, con el Maestro llevaremos todas estas cosas en un santiamén."

Suspirando por el cansancio, Krillin tomó diez bolsas, y mirando al cielo volvió a suspirar. _"Cómo desearía ser joven otra vez, y no cansarme tanto, tener fuerzas como Marron, como Dieciocho"._

----

Hacía ya muchos años que Yamcha no salía a una cita, quizá era despertarse y verse al espejo, y añorar la belleza que lo había acompañado por tantos años. No era depresión lo que lo hacía no salir con mujeres, era falta de confianza en sí mismo. Todavía contaba con muchas admiradoras desde que fue una gran estrella de béisbol, pero ya no era igual que antes. Mujeres no faltaban, eso era cierto, pero el amor nunca llegaría de vuelta a su puerta. La había perdido, a su gran amor, su tesoro más preciado, el que no supo aprovechar. Al gran ladrón del desierto, le habían robado su más importante tesoro, su mujer.

"_En parte es culpa mía, yo fui quien no la supo retener... debería dejar de estancarme, todavía me queda mucho por vivir."_

Decidió recogerse su largo cabello, mientras lo cepillaba frente al espejo, ya no quedaba bien que un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años usase el cabello largo y suelto, repleto de canas. _"Debo invitar a Itzumi a salir, ella es una hermosa mujer y hemos estado hablando por varias semanas, creo que eso voy a hacer"._ Él siempre conocía mujeres, en muchas reuniones a las que solía asistir, como el mejor jugador de béisbol, tenía la oportunidad de participar en reuniones con gente famosa, y las mujeres morían por él, amaban su masculinidad, su fuerza, esa juventud que a pesar de su edad era más brillante que las de ellas incluso. Yamcha siempre robaba corazones, vivía cada noche con una mujer diferente, muchos años fue así, después que Bulma lo dejó por sus recurrentes infidelidades, se dedicó a las mujeres y al deporte. Se dedicó a hacerse rico, para poder mantener su mayor vicio, el amor.

Estar con una mujer, conquistarla, invitarla a cenar, al cine, y luego llevarla a su casa para poder compartir toda la noche con ella, era como estar enamorado, como la primera etapa del amor. Luego, dejaba de llamarla, o no respondía los llamados que ella le hacía. Y se buscaba otra. Era como estar siempre enamorado. Como no sufrir por aquel amor que nunca pudo olvidar, la dueña de su corazón.

Dos horas habían pasado, Yamcha ya estaba listo, se había puesto un traje beige, una camisa negra, zapatos oscuros, y se había atado el cabello. Tomó las llaves de su auto, se despidió de su fiel e inseparable amigo Puar, y emprendió viaje hacia la casa de Itzumi. _"Esta vez será diferente, ella tiene que ser diferente."_

"¡Yamcha¡Que gusto verte! Gracias por venir a visitarme, realmente, creí que no vendrías, como no confirmaste si saldríamos." Dijo sonriente la pelirroja mujer de unos treinta años aproximadamente.

"Claro que vendría, hacía varios días que no te encontraba en la cafetería, y ya extrañaba conversar contigo." Dijo un melancólico Yamcha.

"Espera un minuto que voy a arreglarme el cabello y vamos a tomar un café¿te parece?". Dijo emocionada, mirando como su invitado parecía contento de verla de nuevo.

"Toma tu tiempo, no te apresures, yo te espero aquí." Dijo señalando al sofá, mientras se sentaba en el.

"No me tomará más que diez minutos, gracias Yamcha por la paciencia." Dijo apresurada subiendo las escaleras para arreglarse el peinado.

"_Es como si ella fuera quizá la indicada, pero nadie se te compara Bulma, como desearía ser joven otra vez, cambiar mis errores, mantenerte a mi lado, amarte como siempre debí haberte amado... pero supongo que debo acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, después de todo no está tan mal, siempre estoy acompañado, aunque sería todo mejor si tuviera treinta años menos, me cansaría menos... pero bueno, no todo es tan malo." _Dijo mirando sonrojado a la joven mujer que bajaba esplendorosa con su vestido ceñido negro, y su peinado semi-recogido.

"¿Vamos yendo Yamcha?" Preguntó tomándolo del brazo.

"Por supuesto, partamos."

----

"_Que tiempo aquellos en que solo vivía para cocinar y atender a mis hijos, ahora todo es tan vacío, Goku se fue a entrenar con ese niño y yo…aquí, sola, vieja y mal gastada, una vida entera a disposición de los demás, nunca me quejé amo a mis hijos, amo a Goku, una vida llena de sacrificios¡y lo peor de todo! No puedo seguirle el ritmo, esa juventud, esa viveza que tiene debido a su raza, esa que yo no poseo…como quisiera que todo cambiará y poder ser más joven._" Milk dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo esperando encontrar la respuesta a sus deseos, pero no tenía idea que en cierto lugar lejano, el rumbo de esta historia cambiaría completamente…

----

"¡Señor Goku que esta pasando!"

"¡Subamos a ver que pasa Ubb!" Goku voló a la planta alta del templo sin siquiera imaginarse lo que encontraría...

Cual fue su tamaña sorpresa al ver a Pilaf y sus secuaces invocando a Shenlong.-

----

"¡Sal de ahí Shenlong!" Pilaf gritaba colérico el nombre del Dios dragón que cumpliría su voluntad, _¡al fin seré el dueño del mundo!_

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Goku intervino en el momento oportuno y llego en frente de Pilaf.

"Ahora si estamos en problemas." Maii temblaba por ver a Goku enfrente de todos¡los habían descubierto!

"¡Nooooo¡Tu no arruinarás mi sueño otra vez!"

"¡Yo a ti te conozco¿no eres el marcianito que busca las esferas para apoderarse del mundo?" Goku sonreía como siempre con una mano detrás de la nuca.

"¡Siempre lo hechas todo a perder chiquillo!" Pilaf estaba furioso tanto que no media sus palabras.

"Gran Pilaf cálmese, no ve que esta un poco viejo para gritar así." Shuu intentaba arreglar la situación.

"¡¡¡Cállate perro¡Por tu estúpido descuido nuestros planes se arruinaron otra vez!

¡Como quisiera que este chiquillo y todo su clan de tontos fueran de este tamaño para aplastarlos a todo y terminar con esto de una vez!

Esta bien, si ese es tu deseo que así sea...

----

Nota de Mutty: espero que les guste es mi primer fic agradezco a apolonia por ayudarme con esto xD y ojala les guste será algo larguito

Nota de Apolonia: Bueeeeeeeeeno, he aquí nuestro primer desafío juntas, esperamos que les guste, tengan piedad con los review xD. Prometemos que lo vamos a hacer bien larguito, tenemos muchas cosas en la cabeza todavia... de corazón espero que les guste, un abrazo enorme para todas. De vuelta de las vacaciones y a full con los fics de nuevo y nos seguimos leyendo!! 


	2. resultados inesperados

El cielo se tornó oscuro y el gran Dios Dragón cumplió el deseo pero todo a su manera... al parecer tenía planeado divertirse un poco con quien lo invocó, no por nada estaban disturbando su eterno sueño.

"¡No! ¿Por qué? Maldito chiquillo otra vez lo conseguiste, ¡echaste a perder años de esfuerzo!" Pilaf desesperado se abalanzó en contra de un Goku de 10 años.

"¿Que le hicieron al señor Goku?" Ubb no comprendía nada, su maestro fue reducido a un niño ante sus ojos.

"Huyamos Gran Pilaf." Maii ya corría desesperada junto con Shuu en dirección opuesta a la de Ubb y Goku.

"Esta me la pagarán muy caro cuando nos volvamos a ver." Pilaf abordó la nave desencapsulada y junto con sus secuaces abandonaron el templo al igual que como cuando llegaron.

"¿Señor Goku se encuentra bien?" Ubb no sabía que hacer ni mucho menos que decir.

"¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y qué hacían Pilaf y sus amigos por aquí? ¿En dónde estamos?" Preguntó un desorientado Goku, mirando a un templo que no estaba seguro si recordaba o no.

"Señor Goku, ¿es usted verdad? Soy Ubb, ¿no me recuerda?" Preocupado Ubb se agachó para estar al mismo nivel visual que su maestro, para observarlo bien.

"Pues sí, mi nombre es Goku, Son Goku... pero hace un rato estaba viajando para recuperar la esfera que me dio mi abuelito, ¿Por qué aparecimos aquí?"

----

En otro lado del mundo una excéntrica familia se preparaba para desayunar como todos los días hasta que un grito proveniente de la cocina se escuchó por toda la casa.

"¡Ahhhhh!"

"¿Que rayos es lo que esta pasando aquí? Bra, ¿por qué tantos gritos?"

"Papá mi mamá... mira."

"Hmp."

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI CASA?" Gritó una furiosa nena de cabellos azules, largo por los hombros y muy segura de sí misma.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú mocosa y que hiciste con _mi mujer_?" Zarandeando a la pequeña niña que miraba furiosa a su "atacante".

"Pues déjame decirte algo _ogro_, yo soy Bulma, Bulma Briefs, heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, y te _exijo_ que me digas que demonios le hiciste a mi casa, donde están mis padres y quien diablos eres, ¡AHORA!" Dijo soltándose con fuerza del potente agarre.

Vegeta quedó paralizado por un momento, miraba a su hija desorientado, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar... "mejor que no tengas nada que ver con esto Kakarotto, ¡o voy a destruir tu maldito trasero a patadas!"

----

Lejos de allí en una isla lejana...

"¿En donde estoy y quien eres tu?"

"¿De donde saliste tu? ¿Dónde esta mi papá? ¡¡¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!!!!"

"¿Qué pasa, que son estos gritos? Dieciocho bastante molesta no sabía el porque de los gritos de su hija y bajó a la planta baja de su casa, cual fue la enorme sorpresa al encontrarse un muchachito calvo con una mirada bastante astuta.

"Dios santo Krillin se encogió." El Maestro Roshi observaba a su joven discípulo que no sabia nada de nada.

"¿Maestro quienes son estas personas?"

"Que Krillin ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué diablos quiere decir viejo? ¡Explíquese!" Dijo Dieciocho con los ojos llenos de ira.

"Ay maestro, ¿cómo le hizo para traer a dos niñas tan bonitas a vivir con usted?" Observó un calvito Krillin con los ojos agrandados de la alegría.

"Mamá, ¿qué está sucediendo?" Inquirió asustada Marron, mirando al que ahora era su padre, un niño con casi la mitad de su edad, y casi la mitad de su tamaño.

"No lo sé, pero voy a destripar al responsable de esta estupidez." Gritó furiosa la rubia agarrando a Krillin del cuello, y emprendiendo vuelo a Kami sabe donde.

----

"¡Ah! ¡Es tan bueno volver a entrenar Puar! Hacía años que no veníamos al desierto a practicar un poco." Le dijo Yamcha a su amigo en un tono de alegre melancolía.

Habían pasado muchos años, cierto, pero sirvió para despejarse, para olvidar un poco todos esos años de soledad, de vanas compañías que no hacían nada más que renovar una vieja herida. Por primera vez en años, Yamcha volvió a sentirse joven, sentirse capaz de luchar y de disfrutar plenamente la compañía de su inseparable amigo Puar.

"Es como volver a los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad Yamcha?" Lo miró sonriendo, contento de verlo feliz de nuevo.

"Sí, hacía mucho que no me sentía así." Comenzó a estirar sus piernas, sentado en el piso, descansando después de unas horas de entrenamiento.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que una luz lo envolvió, Puar gritó asustado, trató de tomar a Yamcha de la mano, pero cuando la agarró, notó que su mano ya no era del mismo tamaño, cuando la luz cesó, miró a su amigo, notó que sus cabellos ya no estaban atados, notó que su cuerpo estaba más firme, que su mirada era alegre de nuevo. Lo volvió a mirar, parpadeando por no poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su amigo había vuelto a ser el niño que el conoció.

"Que extraño Puar, siento como si hubiera recuperado una energía que nunca perdí, ¿en donde estamos?" Preguntó medio aturdido Yamcha.

"Yam... Yam... ch... ¡YAMCHA!" Dijo entre sollozos su fiel amigo, flotando rápidamente para abrazarlo.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Como si fueran años que no nos hubiésemos visto!" Dijo tiernamente, devolviendo el extraño y efusivo abrazo.

"¡Ay! Yam... es difícil de explicar, no sé como pasó... pero realmente hace años que no nos vemos..." Siguió sollozando mientras le respondía a su amigo.

"¿Puar? ¿Soy yo o estás canoso?" Dijo acariciando la espalda de su amigo.

"Hay tanto que parece que voy a tener que contarte... Vamos Yam, tenemos que buscar la solución a esto." Observó separándose de su compañero un poco, aún mirándolo incrédulo.

"No sé a que te refieres, pero si tu lo dices, emprendamos viaje." Y tomó una de sus cápsulas para sacar su vehículo y emprender un nuevo viaje, hacia también Kami sabe donde.

----

"_Es increíble la soledad que hay en esta casa, tan grande y tan vacía; entre Goku que se fue a entrenar con ese muchacho y viene tan poco, entre Gohan que ahora vive con Videl y ya formó su familia, y Goten que bueno... siempre sale de noche con Trunks y se despierta tan tarde cuando llega, si es que llega." _La pelinegra se puso a pensar en actual vida mientras tendía la ropa de su familia, añorando los ruidos que hacían sus hijos al llegar, y a su marido pidiéndole más comida. Todo estaba calmo, y tal vez un poco melancólico. En cualquier momento llegaba su hijo mayor, junto a su nuera y su nieta a visitarla, habían quedado en desayunar todos juntos, así que en cualquier momento comenzaría a preparar un suculento desayuno para su familia.

Siguió tendiendo la ropa, mientras comenzaba a cantar una canción para distraerse un poco, cuando observó al auto clásico de su hijo y su familia estacionarse frente a su casa. Alegremente, llevó el canasto vacío a la puerta para recibir a sus invitados.

"¡Hola mamá! ¿Cómo has estado?" Le preguntó su alto hijo que se acercaba para darle un cariñoso abrazo.

"Bien hijo, un poco cansada de tanto ajetreo, pero bien por suerte. Ay Pan, mírate, ¡estás tan grande!" Sonrió agachándose para darle un beso en la frente a su querida nieta.

"Jaja, gracias abuelita." Respondió un poco sonrojada la niña, rascándose detrás de la oreja, en un gesto muy parecido al de su abuelo.

"Pasen, adelante... enseguida preparo la mesa para que desayunemos." Los invitó una contenta Milk a pasar, mientras se colocaba su delantal para comenzar a alistar todo para el desayuno.

"Y cuéntame Gohan, ¿cómo van las cosas en la universidad? ¿Muchos alumnos nuevos?" comenzó a charlar la morena mientras preparaba la mesa y sus invitados tomaban asiento.

"Pues no tantos, este semestre fue bastante tranquilo por suerte, y dime, ¿cómo ha estado Goten?"

"Hmp... pues estudiando mucho, pero se está volviendo demasiado rebelde, sabes. Sale demasiado con su amigo Trunks, y no llega todas las noches a dormir, y cuando llega, Dios, no hay quien lo saque de la cama. Lo único que no me puedo quejar es que tiene muy buenas calificaciones y en su pasantía en la Corporación Cápsula le está yendo bastante bien. Supongo que tampoco puedo obligarlo a mucho, tiene muchas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros." Dio un ligero suspiro y continuó sirviendo el té que acababa de preparar.

Videl se levantó a ayudarla con las cosas que quedaban por poner en la mesa, y la notó un poco melancólica, un poco cansada también. "¿Se encuentra bien Milk?" Preguntó preocupada su nuera.

"Ssí, es solo que estoy un poco cansada, demasiado esfuerzo para un solo día, jaja, tu sabes, no es como si fuera una niña ya..." Mientras ella terminaba de poner la panera sobre la mesa, Pan comenzó a temblar ligeramente, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, y hasta incluso un poco asustada. Al notar esto, Gohan y Videl miraron en la dirección que apuntaba los ojos de la niña, y notaron como Milk era envuelta en un aura entre dorada y blanca, Gohan corrió para sostenerla, preocupado por el repentino resplandor, y cuando tomó su mano, ésta encogió notablemente.

Ninguno podía ver lo que pasaba aún, Videl seguía abrazando a Pan, mientras Gohan se mantenía sosteniendo a su madre, el resplandor poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose e iba permitiendo a los anonadados espectadores observar los resultados del capricho de un maligno Dios Dragón.

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡AAAAH!" Gritó una asustada niña de no más de 12 años, soltándose del agarre de su hijo.

"¿Mm... mamá?" Tartamudeó Gohan, los tres tenían los ojos plenamente abiertos.

"¿Quién eres tu? ¿DÓNDE ESTOY?" Comenzó a correr la pequeña niña alrededor de la amplia cocina.

"Mm... mamá... ehm... soy Gohan, ¿no me recuerdas?" Dijo tratando de agarrarla, antes que se fuera corriendo a quien sabe donde.

"No sé quien eres, no sé donde estoy, y no sé que estoy haciendo aquí. Llévame a mi casa, ¡quiero ver a mi papá YA!" Dijo poniéndose en guardia, lista para atacar al alto desconocido, y a sus dos amigas junto a él.

"Mm... ¿Milk?" Preguntó una insegura Videl.

"¡AAAAAAH! ¡Ya BASTA! ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?" Ya estaba lista para atacar, cuando Pan se puso de pie y trató de calmarla.

"Mira, no sé como pasó esto, pero si tu eres Milk, tenemos que averiguar porque no recuerdas nada, y quien te hizo pequeña de nuevo, sólo te pido que tengas paciencia, y que nos acompañes a averiguar que está pasando, por favor, tienes que confiar en nosotros."

Milk los miró desconfiada uno a uno, luego suspiró y estuvo de acuerdo. "Aysh, está bien, vamos a ver que está pasando, pero si no tengo respuestas, ¡les voy a patear el trasero uno por uno! ¿Entendido?"

Los cuatro salieron por la puerta, Gohan llamó a la nube voladora e hizo que Milk se subiera en ella, y emprendieron vuelo a buscar la respuesta a este pequeño gran y aturdidor inconveniente.

Los problemas recién comenzaban para nuestros amigos, aunque no tenían idea que era realmente lo que se venia... Dieciocho volaba a todo velocidad al lugar que según ella tenía todas las respuestas al problema "_Maldición que rayos es lo que esta pasando, porque ahora y que tiene que ver Krillin en todo esto."_

"¡Hey tú! ¡A donde me llevas!" Krillin intentaba liberarse del agarre de la rubia, pero inútilmente lograba moverse.

En otro lugar del mundo…

"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer papá?" Bra no sabia si reír o llorar con la situación, su madre era mucho más pequeña que ella y conociendo a su padre, pronto su paciencia explotaría. "Creo que ya se lo que esta pasando, ¡el inútil de Kakarotto tuvo que hacer algo estúpido!" Vegeta intento buscar el ki de Goku pero no lo encontró.- "_Que diablos, si su ki no esta significa que... ¡no esto es imposible!"_

"¡Bra! Cuando Trunks regrese cuéntale lo que sucedió"

"¿Pero papá a donde vas?"

"¡Oye tú suéltame nadie toca a la gran Bulma Briefs!"

"¡Callaté mocosa!"

La pequeña Bulma tenía ganas de llorar, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, "_donde estarán mis papis_". El príncipe desesperado tomo a la niña por la cintura y se elevó por los aires a gran velocidad en dirección al lugar que contestaría todas sus dudas.

En el templo sagrado Ubb intentaba contestar las dudas de un Goku niño

"Entonces yo soy tu maestro. Pero eso es imposible todavía no logro derrotar a la patrulla roja."

"Señor Goku ya encontraremos algo que pueda ayudarlo a volver a su estado normal" A Ubb le quedan pocos argumentos... Cuando un ki a lo lejos se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el templo.

"Gohan que bueno que llegaste." Ubb corrió a explicarle a Gohan lo ocurrido cuando un grito se escuchó a lo lejos.

"Goku, ¡¡¡mi querido Goku esta aquí!!!" Milk no paraba de chillar

"Quien eres tu?"

"No me recuerdas Goku..." un tanto apenada Milk retrocedió del furtivo abrazo

"Soy la hija de Ox Satan, Milk."

"Ahora lo recuerdo fuimos juntos a pedirle el basho sen al Maestro Roshi."

"Si Goku ahora tienes que ayudarme estas personas raras no me quieren decir en donde esta mi padre."

"¡¡Que!!. Goku se puse enfrente de Milk y dijo: "¿Quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren?

"Cálmese señor Goku." El recién llegado Dende se disponía a calmar el ambiente y explicar la gravedad del problema, pero estaba lejos de conseguirlo cuando...

"¡¡Kakarotto donde diablos te escondes!! ¡Sal de ahí donde pueda verte insecto!" Un furioso Vegeta con una pequeña Bulma en brazos hacía acto de presencia en el templo.

"¡¡Goku ayúdame este sujeto quiere matarme!!" Bulma gritaba y pataleaba queriendo llamar la atención de su amigo.

"¡Bulma! ¿Qué le hiciste a Bulma? ¡Ustedes trabajan para la patrulla roja! ¡¡Ahora los derrotaré!!" Goku se abalanzó en contra de Vegeta, pero este solo lo pesco del brazo sin ninguna dificultad. "¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Kakarotto? ¿Acaso esta es una maldita broma de mal gusto?" así mismo vegeta pesco a Goku del brazo y lo lanzó hacía Gohan.

Todas las miradas de los presentes fueron dirigidas hacia Dende y Mr. Popo.

Dieciocho llegó al templo y miró hacia la multitud, se dirigió hacia ella y comentó el raro suceso ocurrido en kame-house y esperó atenta a alguna explicación de Dende, al igual que todos.

Una nave llego al templo con un chiquillo moreno y su inseparable amigo felino

"¿Que es este lugar puar? Es gigantesco, ¿para que me trajiste aquí?" Yamcha hacía demasiadas preguntas para un pre-adolescente

"Espera Yamcha luego te digo, ¡muchachos!"

Todos se voltearon a un Puar y un extraño niño.

"Miren, antes que nada se van a tener que calmar, o no respondo de mis actos." Sentenció Piccolo, que aparecía de brazos cruzados tras Dende, con su capa ondeando por la suave brisa del verano.

"¡Aaaah! ¡Un monstruo verde! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!" Siguió gritando la pequeña Bulma olvidándose del agarre de su olvidado esposo. Mientras los demás tomaban posición de batalla.

Vegeta y Piccolo se miraron, ya incapaces de controlar su paciencia, con una gran gota en la cabeza.

"Bueno mocosos. ¡SE ACABÓ! Se van a quedar todos quietos o vamos a patearles el trasero uno a uno." Gritó Piccolo, ya cansado de tanto alboroto, y afortunadamente funcionó. Uno a uno los niños fueron relajándose y comenzaron a escuchar atentamente lo que los adultos a su alrededor decían.

"Bueno, es momento para explicarles lo que acaba de suceder." Dijo un poco melancólico Dende.

"Yo me encargaré de eso." Dijo una voz que parecía hacer eco en la mente de cada uno, todos miraron a su alrededor, buscando al portador de la nueva voz y no podían identificarlo, y sobre todo los niños, que estaban entre algo asustados y sorprendidos.

"Bueno, al parecer voy a tener que comenzar desde el principio. Mi nombre es Kaio-Sama del Norte, soy dios del otro mundo y soy quien se encarga de mantener orden en la galaxia del norte, y eso incluye la Tierra. Les estoy hablando por medio de la telepatía, porque lo que tengo para explicarles va a ser bastante complicado." Dijo Kaio-Sama frotándose la cabeza porque Gregory acababa de caerse sobre él.

"¿Telepatía? ¿Y eso que es?" Preguntó Goku sorprendido.

El resto de los presentes cayó de espaldas por un momento.

"¡GOKU! Te estoy hablando a través de la mente." Y soltó un fuerte suspiro. "Mira, hace unos momentos tu eras un adulto de mas de cuarenta años, tenías una familia, una esposa, hijos. Ahora eres un niño, pero no recuerdas nada desde tu edad actual hasta la edad que tenías antes que todo esto sucediera."

"¿Una esposa? ¿Hijos? ¡Ja! Como si Goku supiera diferenciar lo que es un hombre o una mujer, jaja, ¡que buen chiste!" Dijo divertidamente Krillin, agarrándose la panza para contener su risa.

Dieciocho lo miró con furia y le pegó en la cabeza para que se calle.

"Bueno, como explicaba, lo mismo que te pasó a ti Goku, le ocurrió a los niños que tienes a tu alrededor. Milk es tu esposa, Krillin es tu mejor amigo y está casado con la mujer rubia que lo sostiene, Yamcha es un gran amigo tuyo y vive sólo con Puar, el gatito que lo acompaña. Bulma es tu mejor amiga y está casada con el hombre que la tiene agarrada. Todos ustedes fueron reducidos a niños por el capricho de un Dragón mágico, y ahora tendremos que encontrar la solución a este problema."

"¿Y si nos quedamos así? ¡No me quiero imaginar mi vida al lado de un ogro como este!" Dijo entre sollozos una niña de pelo azul.

"Mira mocosa, ¡cuando vuelvas a la normalidad no vas a decir lo mismo! ¡Y ahora te callas! ¿Entendido?" Dijo agarrándola más fuerte para que no se escape.

"Maldito viejo gruñón." Masculló ella entre dientes.

"Bueno, ¡BASTA TODOS!" Gritó un colérico Piccolo alzando su mano sin medir consecuencias, haciendo que todos se vuelvan a callar como antes.

"Como decía, todos tienen una vida hecha, y porque Pilaf pidió mal un deseo ahora todos tienen solucionar ese problema."

"Por lo menos dime que soy rico y famoso." Preguntó Yamcha tímidamente a su amigo Puar.

"Ay, Yam, si lo eres."

"Bueno, ya dejen de interrumpir. Tienen que solucionar este problema porque el Dragón que cumplió ese deseo es uno maligno. Si no lo solucionan hay consecuencias, y sus vidas podrían hasta incluso desaparecer."

"¿Qué QUE?" Gritaron todos al unísono.

"Sí, ese dragón fue creado por mí cuando mi corazón estaba lleno de pura maldad, cada vez que ese dragón cumple un deseo, cualquier deseo que sea porque este dragón no tiene límites, hay consecuencias, y suelen ser bastante nefastas." Interrumpió Piccolo, aún de brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué tipo de consecuencias?" Preguntó asustada Milk.

"Bueno, empezando por que la tierra va a explotar en un año si no reúnen esas esferas y desean lo contrario, hay otras cosas que hay que aclarar también."

"¿Qué la Tierra QUE?" Dijeron nuevamente todos al unísono.

"Lo que escucharon mocosos, y ahora dinos gordo, ¿donde están las esferas ahora?" Preguntó un impaciente Vegeta.

"Alrededor de todo el universo." Contestó Piccolo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.


	3. impresiones desastrozas

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes nos perteneces; sólo el fic.

"**Una aventura diferente, volviendo a la niñez"**

_Un fic por Mutty y Apolonia._

-----

"¿¿Que dijiste gordo idiota??"

"Lo que escuchaste Vegeta las esferas están por todo el universo" Kaio-sama hablaba lento y claro, siendo escuchado por todos que tenían una gran cara de comedia.

"Además eso no es todo..."

"¿Que quiere decir con eso Kaio-sama?" Gohan temía lo peor.

"Si exactamente en un año no juntan las esferas, además de que la tierra explote ellos quedarán así para siempre, sin contar de que si algo les llegara a pasar en este estado las circunstancias serían nefastas… tanto así que modificaría todo lo que tienen ahora."

"Que tratas de insinuar gordo." Vegeta estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Te daré un ejemplo Vegeta, si algo le llegará a pasar a Goku, Gohan desaparecería de la faz de la tierra, por decirlo así su existencia se borraría, eso sería para todos y no sólo eso todo volvería a ser como en un principio fue, volverían los enemigos de antes y muchas otras situaciones, tanto así como que tendrías que volver a trabajar para Freezer."

"..."

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, las caras de todos se desfiguraron pensando en lo peor.

"¿Entonces que es lo que podemos hacer Kaio-sama?"

"Intentar no perderlos de vista por ningún motivo y reunir las esferas."

"Y como diablos pretendes que hagamos eso si la que sabía construir naves espaciales era mi mujer, no esta niñata."

"Oye tu ogro horrible no soy una niñata."

"¡Ya basta! ¡Cálmense un momento! Tenemos que pensar en algo y rápido, lo mejor será reunirnos todos en un lugar donde podamos mantenerlos juntos." Gohan afirmaba con nerviosismo.

"¡¡¡No estarás insinuando que ese lugar sea mi casa!!!" Vegeta gritaba con furia.

"Bueno por ahora es lo único que se me ocurre."

"Bueno muchachos se los encargo, intentaré averiguar que más podemos hacer en este caso." La voz de Kaio-sama se dejó de escuchar y los presentes intentaban digerir todo el problema que se les venia encima.

"Será mejor que pensemos bien en esto y busquemos las esferas, ¿pero y las de la tierra?" Videl formulo la pregunta que nadie había pensado.

"¡Eso es cierto! Con esas podríamos solucionar algo, aunque todavía no están restauradas, será mejor irnos todos a la Corporación Cápsula y pensar en algo, ¿Puar podríamos ocupar la nave de Yamcha para irnos todos juntos?"

"¡Claro Gohan!"

---------

Fue un viaje bastante agotador para todos los presentes, entre los niños que se miraban entre sí todavía sin comprender bien las trágicas consecuencias que les aguardaban a todos y no dejaban de hacer barullo por cualquier cosa; los adultos que estaban tratando de buscar la mejor solución para este nuevo problema, y el mal humor de Vegeta y Dieciocho, la situación ya se estaba comenzando a poner difícil.

"Así que piensas que no puedo hacer una nave especial, ¿no es así ogro?" Interrumpió al enfadado príncipe que yacía de brazos cruzados.

"Mira mocosa, deja de llamarme ogro, y más te vale que te comportes, porque no tendré compasión ni porque en algún momento hayas sido mi mujer," la zarandeó un poco del brazo, y después de la pausa siguió. "¿entendido?"

"Hey tú, ya déjala, no ves que es una señorita, mi abuelo me dijo que hay que tenerle mucho respeto a las señoritas." Dijo un poco molesto el joven Goku, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su príncipe.

"Ese es mi Goku" Sonrió Milk ante el acto de semejante caballerosidad. "Todo un caballero."

"Goku cada día me está sorprendiendo más con sus facetas, primero nos enteramos que se va a casar y a tener una familia," el calvito no pudo contener por unos segundos la risa, "y ahora que es un caballero, el mundo se ha vuelto loco." Dijo Krillin sosteniéndose el estómago para no reír.

Una sofisticada mano golpeó fuertemente la nuca del muchachito que no paraba de reír, haciéndolo caer al suelo. "Ya cállate Krillin, no te comportes como imbécil." Dijo su rubia no-recordada esposa.

"¡Ay! Eso me dolió mucho." Dijo el niño frotándose la nuca. "¿De verdad eres mi esposa?" Se acercó a mirarla mejor.

Dieciocho no pudo evitar sonrojarse por un instante, pero volvió rápidamente a la realidad cuando notó el reducido tamaño de su maridito.

"¿Y se supone que nos amamos?" Siguió mirándola fijamente, admirando su belleza. "Definitivamente debo amarte más que a nada en este mundo, porque con ese mal carácter que tienes no sé como alguien pueda querer compartir toda su vida contigo." Disparó Krillin un poco enojado por lo del golpe.

"Ya cállate enano si no quieres que te de una buena tunda." Contestó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y girando su cabeza en dirección contraria al muchachito.

Vegeta desistió de su agarre e imitó a la rubia. Por primera vez sentía que esa mujer podía entender lo que le estaba pasando.

"Bueno, es momento de ir arreglando que vamos a hacer." Observó Gohan con un tono preocupado.

"Sí, tienes razón, vamos a tener que ver quienes van a buscar las esferas malignas y quienes la de la tierra." Dijo Videl.

"Pero habría que esperar al menos un mes más para poder conseguir las de la tierra, todavía están inactivas Videl." Dijo Puar.

"Bueno, definitivamente, según este ogro, lo primero que hay que hacer es una maldita nave espacial, lo único que necesito es un prototipo para ver los funcionamientos, y no me tomaría más de dos semanas poder hacer una. Supongo que si seguí siendo tan inteligente como para hacer una nave, en la Corporación Cápsula todavía tiene que haber al menos una nave que yo haya construido." Observó inteligentemente la niña de cabello zafiro.

"Ya deja de decirme ogro, mocosa." Volvió a mirarla con ojos asesinos.

Ella sin miedo alguno le respondió. "Y tu deja de llamarme mocosa, _ogro._"

Los debates proseguían, y el grupo estaba comenzando a entender que es lo que tenían que hacer. Tenían la esperanza que esta joven Bulma pueda construir una nave pronto, y seguían tratando de decidir quienes iban a quedarse en la tierra y quienes habrían de viajar.

"Bueno, definitivamente yo no voy a viajar," aclaró con velocidad Bulma. "una niña hermosa como yo no puede exponerse a los peligros de malvados seres extraterrestres, ya suficiente con el monstruo verde."

Gohan y Videl no pudieron evitar sonreírse, sabían que en el momento que Bulma supiera que Vegeta es un extraterrestre, lo iba a molestar aún más.

Goku se acercó despacio hacia su olvidado hijo, agitando amistosamente la cola, para poder conversar con él, ahora que la situación estaba más tranquila.

"Me gusta que te llames Gohan, mi abuelito se llamaba así, y era una persona maravillosa, seguramente que tu también lo eres." Dijo sonriendo.

"Pues claro que lo es abuelo, es un hombre noble y decente." Dijo Pan acercándose al extraño niño.

"¿Y tú quien eres?" Preguntó Goku curioso.

"Pues yo soy la hija de Gohan, me llamo Pan." Respondió rápidamente.

"Y si eres mi nieta, y él mi hijo, ¿por que no tienen colita como yo?" Observó con curiosidad el pequeño.

"Ay Goku, ya te dije que sólo tú eres el que tiene cola." Respondió Bulma segura de sí misma.

"¿Otra vez envidiosa de mi colita Bulma?" Sonrió Goku ondeando su cola.

"Ya cálmense, estamos llegando a la Corporación, así que compórtense." Dijo Dieciocho, ya harta de tanto barullo.

-----

Goten se había despertado hacía un par de horas, había habido en su casa el suficiente barullo como para despertarlo, pero no hubo suficiente tiempo como para despabilarlo. Cuando por fin entró en razón trató de localizar las presencias de sus familiares, pero sólo logró sentir los alborotados kis de Pan y Gohan. Presintió que algo estaba mal, así que decidió comunicarse con su amigo.

A los dos timbrazos Trunks levantó el auricular de su celular. "¿Hola?" Preguntó un poco desconcertado.

"Trunks, amigo, recién me despierto y no puedo encontrar a mi mamá ni a los demás por ningún lado, por casualidad no tendrás idea que" no pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpido por su amigo.

"Por Kami que bueno que llamas Goten, mira la verdad que de tu madre y los demás no sé nada, sólo sé que pasó algo terrible." Trunks no sabía como escoger sus palabras.

Goten puso su semblante serio, y preguntó con algo de miedo. "¿De qué hablas amigo? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó asustado.

"Algo ha convertido a mamá en una niña pequeña, y papá salió con ella en brazos hacia quien sabe donde, con Bra no sabemos que hacer, hace horas que los estamos esperando."

Goten seguía tratando de asimilar lo que su amigo de toda la vida le estaba contando. Algo había transformado a Bulma en una niña, algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

"No te preocupes por nada amigo, quédate en la Corporación, yo iré en un par de minutos, espérame." Dijo cortando la comunicación para emprender vuelo hacia la casa de su amigo.

----

Los minutos esperando en la Corporación se hacían eternos. Bra estaba desesperada, hizo cinco tazas de café para cada uno, y ahí estaban los tres esperando que regresaran sus familiares.

Incluso Goten ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, sabía que Vegeta se acercaba, y que Gohan, Videl y Pan venían con él, también podía sentir a Dieciocho y a Krillin, pero no podía sentir los kis de su padre o de su madre por ningún lado. Todo esto ya estaba comenzando a ser una situación bastante caótica.

Bra se movía de un lado a otro, cuando se quedaba quieta sólo hacía sonidos con sus zapatos en el piso para después volver a caminar desesperadamente por toda la cocina.

"Ya Bra, están por llegar, cálmate." Dijo Trunks bebiendo su sexta taza de café.

"Esto no puede ser nada bueno Trunks, ¿porque alguien volvería a mamá una niña?" Dijo casi llorando, más que por el mismo suceso por el miedo a las reacciones de su querido padre.

"Cálmate ya Bra, todo estará bien, ahora cuando vengan todos sabremos que es lo que sucede."

"Espero que no sea nada grave." Dijo Goten.

------

Llegando a la corporación nuestros héroes se preparaban para la difícil tarea de lidiar con una tropa de niños chillones descontrolados...

"¿Como es posible que mamá este así? Esto es peor que una pesadilla" Trunks miraba a la supuesta niña que era su madre.

"¿Quién rayos eres tú y que estás haciendo en mi casa?" Dijo Bulma observando inquisidoramente a Trunks

"Mamá qué te hicieron que ni siquiera recuerdas al niñito de Trunks, esto debe ser grave." Bra veía horrorizada a su madre.

"Bra no era necesario decir lo ultimo..." Trunks molesto observó a su hermana.

"Solo estoy bromeando Trunks."

"Mejor vete a jugar con muñecas, bebé."

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Madre que te hicieron!" Goten observaba a Milk y la sacudía bruscamente.

"¿Oye quien eres tu? ¡Y suéltame!" Milk gritó.

"Oigan, ¿alguien tiene algo de comer me muero de hambre?" Goku preguntó.

"Y porque ustedes viven en mi casa largo de aquí." Bulma observando a Bra y Trunks.

"Oye Yamcha, ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo?" Le preguntó Krillin a su amigo.

"Pues claro Krillin aquí me aburro."

"Muchachos es mejor escapar de aquí" gritaba Bulma.

"¡Ya cállense de una maldita vez mocosos!" La voz de Vegeta se escuchó en toda la habitación, todos se quedaron quietos esperando lo peor.

"Muchachos les contaré lo sucedido" Gohan trago saliva, las cosas se estaban poniendo color de hormiga, así relató lo ocurrido en el templo y lo que implicaba la situación...

"Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió y ahora exactamente que haremos, mamá no dejo una nave hecha y yo podría intentar hacer una pero, me tardaría unas dos semanas." Confesó Trunks con pesar.

"Bueno pero quien viajará, pues yo no puedo en tan terrible situación es mejor que me quede a cuidar de mis pobres padres." Goten ya quería salir del problema.

"Es mejor discutirlo calmadamente mañana, ya es de noche y me imagino que todos estamos cansados con esto." Pan observó.

"Mañana decidiremos quienes viajarán en busca de las esferas." Gohan.

------

Ya habían pasado tres horas y a cada grupo se le había asignado una habitación diferente, cada niño estaba acompañado de un adulto por seguridad que ninguno se escape, mientras los integrantes de la familia Briefs deliberaban en la cocina que iban a hacer al respecto de todo este asunto.

Vegeta que odiaba el café, por primera vez en muchos años bebía desesperadamente de su taza. Las primeras dos veces fue cuando Bulma le había confesado que estaba embarazada de Trunks y Bra.

"Lo que me preocupa es que vamos a hacer con la nave, ¿no tienes alguna idea papá?" Preguntó Trunks.

"¡Y yo que demonios voy a saber mocoso! Tu madre es la que hace todas esas cosas." Dijo dándole el último sorbo a su taza y apoyándola violentamente sobre la mesa.

"¿Y que hay sobre la cámara de gravedad? ¿No es también una nave espacial?" Dijo Bra llevándose la taza de la mesa al fregadero.

Vegeta miró a su hija por un momento, sintió orgullo por su astucia, se sintió idiota por un par de segundos, y desesperado después al temer que vayan a hacerle algo a su sagrado templo.

"De ninguna manera, nadie profanará mi cámara, ¿entendido?" Aseguró violentamente el príncipe.

"Nadie le hará nada papá, sólo que la necesitamos, necesitamos reconstruir una nave y es la única que tenemos por el momento." Observó el muchacho de pelo lavanda.

Vegeta sólo asintió, prefería sacrificar su cámara por unas semanas antes que soportar a una niña como esposa por el resto de sus días. De repente un escalofrío le cubrió la espina. _"Tanto así como que tendrías que volver a trabajar para Freezer"_, todavía le hacían eco las palabras del gordo en la cabeza. _"No, eso no pasará, todo saldrá bien." _Pensó un poco preocupado el príncipe.

------

Goku había comido como para un batallón y dormía plácidamente después de comer tanto.

"¿Qué haremos Gohan? Esto es demasiado grave." Preguntó Goten.

"Sólo tendremos que esperar, mañana podremos pensar mejor." Respondió Gohan con el rostro medio preocupado. _Espero que mamá, Pan y Videl no estén teniendo problemas, por lo menos hace un rato que no las escucho gritar._

------

La noche transcurría y los invitados apenas podían dormir, a excepción de los niños que estaban bastante cansados de tanto ajetreo.

Dieciocho cuidaba de Krillin, recordando todos los momentos felices que pasó junto a su esposo. Se sintió abrumada con sólo pensar que no iba a poder compartirlos más. _Si tan sólo te hubiese dicho al menos una vez lo mucho que me importas, Krillin._ Pensó la rubia, sentada en su silla contemplando al muchachito dormir.

Mientras que Videl abrazaba a Pan y cuidaba el sueño de su hija y su suegra.

Yamcha dormía acompañado de Puar.

Bulma dormía en una habitación que no podía reconocer como suya, pero después de todo estaba bastante complacida de haber comprado una cama tan grande. Nunca antes había dormido tan cómoda.

Bra dormía en el sofá y Vegeta y Trunks velaban su sueño platicando de lo que harían al día siguiente, cuando decidieran el destino de ambos grupos; los que se quedarían en la tierra y los que viajarían al espacio.


End file.
